Dere Boi
Dere Boiz, also known as Spanimae Boiz or Spotaku Spinny Girls, are an artificial, rare species that has been classified quite recently. It’s quite a varied species, with many different kinds of variants, and slowly gaining more and more popularity over the years. The species itself is a hybrid of Spinny Girl, Nerdy Boi, and a touch of Popculture Boi. Appearance: Alright, brace yourselves. There are a LOT of variations. The “Tsundere” variant is one of the most popular. These will typically come in any color, but are notorious for their extremely oversized ears. They normally wear earrings, bows, or anything else other than a head flower, as well as a lei. The “Yandere” variant is another popular one. Again, they will come in any color, but their eyes are always blood red. They usually wear just a head flower and lei, though some might wear cutesy items such as bows and lollipop necklaces in order to seem innocent. The “Kuudere” variant usually comes in dull colors like gray, white, black, navy, etc. They wear just a simple head flower and lei. The “Dandere” variant is normally in pale, muted colors. They usually wear glasses and a lei, though it’s not rare to see one with a head flower instead. The “Deredere” variant is the complete opposite. These usually sport bright, fun colors, and wear fun items like hats, bows, and colorful socks. The “Himedere” variant is more refined, coming in elegant colors like royal blue, royal purple, crimson, bright white, etc. They will always wear a crown of some sort, as well as any type of necklace. The “Kamidere” variant comes in bold, loud colors like fiery red, ocean blue, electric yellow, jet black, etc. They usually pile on lots of gold and silver items, like golden samurai swords, silver gloves, etc. The “Undere” variant will come in any color possible. However, they wear items that other Boiz around them wear, in order to fit in. The “Mayadere” variant also comes in any color. For their items, they typically wear anything “cool” or “tough” looking, like armor, swords, bow and arrows, fox hats, skull hats, etc. Behavior: Every variant has its own personality. “Tsundere” Boiz usually act quite cold, snappy, and irritable. They put on a rude facade in order to look tough to others. “Yandere” Boiz normally act sweet and friendly on the outside, but on the inside they are psychotic, violent, and creepy. “Kuudere” Boiz are blunt, emotionless, and overall just deadpan. Once they warm up to someone, however, they can reveal themselves to be quite caring. “Dandere” Boiz are known for being shy and awkward, and usually keep to themselves. “Deredere” Boiz are what you would expect a “Yandere” Boi to be when you first meet them. Sweet and friendly inside-out. “Himedere” Boiz dream of being royalty. They usually act spoiled and even a bit snobby. “Kamidere” Boiz have a god complex. They are proud, arrogant, demand respect everywhere they go, and believe themselves to be of a higher power than everyone else. “Undere” Boiz have no specific personality. Why? They mimic everyone else’s. To fit in, they agree with the crowd and act like it. “Mayadere” Boiz are slightly similar to “Tsundere” Boiz. They pretend to be evil and wicked, but actually use this to bottle up their sensitive nature. Habitat: All Dere Boiz (currently 300+) are staying in labs. History: One day, a Spinny scientist/breeder was bored. She felt like it was a good time to breed a nice species, but she was stumped on what. So, she called her three breeder buddies over to her house to help her decide. Just so you know, this scientist was a major spotaku. So were her buddies. They binge-watched some spanimae on Beanflix in order to get some inspiration. Finally, they decided on an anime-based hybrid. They got Spinny Girl and Nerdy Boi DNA and used it to make their first effort. This made them end up with the first Deredere Boiz. The results were good, but the breeders thought that each one they bred had too-similar personalities. Then, our main breeder got an idea. She got some Popculture Boi DNA, knowing how varied those are, and tested it out. This worked extremely well, and the four breeders named each variant based off of its personalities and looks. They kept every single one in their labs, and they’re currently debating on if they should sell a few or not. They each ended up keeping a Dere Boi for themselves, too. The four Dere Boiz they adopted were a bright pink “Deredere” Boi named Sayoki, a pink “Tsundere” Boi named Natsumi, a purple “Yandere” Boi named Yui, and a brown-pink “Yandere” Boi/“Kamidere” Boi hybrid named Munikya. Diet: A Dere Boi wouldn’t eat a bean even if it was the last food on earth. Rather, they prefer rice, sushi, and mochi ice cream. Trivia: * A group of Dere Boiz, whatever the variant, is called a “Trope” Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Rare species Category:Artificial species Category:Don't eat beans